Several emergency shut down systems are known in the art such as the ESD sold by Erichsen, the ESD sold by Bettis of Houston, USA, the RA-Presco.TM.-Dyne ESD sold by Barber Industries, of Edmonton, Canada, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,837 of Johnson. U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,560 Ellett-Two Way Latching Trip Valve. U.S. Pat. No. 5,070, 00 Johnson-Safety Valve Actuator. U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,133 Ellett-Pilot Control Valve. U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,918 Johnson-Safety Valve Actuator. U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,040 Johnson-Safety Valve Actuator. These devices typically include a pilot valve that senes pressure in a flow line. When the pressure moves out of a pre-defined range, the pilot valve signals an actuator to close a valve and shut down flow in the flow line. These devices typically have a high pressure line and a low pressure line. The high pressure line is used to actuate the actuator, while the low pressure line is controlled by the pilot valve.